


Мягкое принуждение

by MrNiemand



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Инцест, Нездоровые отношения, Перевод, Созависимость, даб-кон, твинцест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrNiemand/pseuds/MrNiemand
Summary: Такехико не знает, что чувствует к брату – ненависть или любовь.Он уверен в одном: что боится его.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Мягкое принуждение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soft Intimidation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299786) by [Gemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi), [S_V](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_V/pseuds/S_V). 



Такума рядом с ним излучает тепло.

Тихая ночь; так тихо, насколько это вообще возможно в Токио. Воздух как-то просторен, отчего всё кажется нереальным, похожим на сон. Лёгкая дымка. А может, это всё у него в голове…

– Когда ты уезжаешь? – спрашивает его близнец, подвигаясь ближе. Они соприкасаются плечами, и Такехико отводит взгляд, уставившись на город и тысячи его мерцающих огней.

– Рано утром, – отвечает он, облокачиваясь на перила балкона. Он смотрит вниз, на улицы, и кажется, что они так далеко… – Я уже собрал вещи.

Такума хмыкнул. Он придвигается ещё, и его рука оказывается на плечах Такехико. Обычный жест, казалось бы, да так оно и есть... Но Такехико слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы оставаться спокойным. Слишком хорошо, чтобы скучать по этим собственническим движениям, слишком, чтобы попытаться отпрянуть, даже если ему этого хочется.

– Собираешься избавиться от нас, братец? – подначивает Такума, так близко, что Такехико чувствует его тёплое дыхание у самого уха. От этого его бросает в дрожь, но он не смотрит на брата. Это не _приятное_ чувство, в конце концов.

Такума ему в жизни не поверит.

– Конечно, нет. – Такехико легко придаёт голосу такую необходимую жизнерадостность. – Но всё равно будет… хорошо. Такие маленькие каникулы, никаких забот. Может, и _ты_ научишься наконец работать с документами.

– Ммм... и не надейся… – он ещё ближе. Толчок, ещё один, Такехико сдерживается, чтобы не охнуть, и даёт Такуме прижать себя спиной к перилам балкона. Теперь он в кольце его рук, и они почти сталкиваются носами. Он так сильно вжат в перила, что пришлось вцепиться в шёлковую рубашку Такумы, чтобы не кружилась голова от нахождения на самом краю.

Такехико думает, что это очень странно – смотреть, как Такума смотрит на него.

Они одинаковые, но всё равно кажется, что Такума выше. Сильнее. Больше. Старше.

– Буду _скучать_ по тебе, братик, - мурлычет близнец, прижимаясь к нему.

Такехико выдавливает улыбку.

– Рад слышать, – говорит он, и, когда Такума целует его, он отвечает на поцелуй.

Даже несмотря на то, что он совсем не будет скучать по Такуме. И Такума _знает_ это, слышит слова, которые Такехико не произнесёт. Что он не будет скучать _по нему_. Что это будет облегчением – оказаться как можно дальше от ухаживаний брата, от всепоглощающего давления семьи. Такума знает это и улыбается брату в губы, гордо, самоуверенно, слишком хорошо всё осознавая.

Такехико целует его и мечтает, чтобы поскорее наступил рассвет.


End file.
